As computers have become a part of every day life, video games playable on computers have similarly become a very popular means of entertainment. While software and computer graphics innovations have made video games very realistic, most video games rely on more contemporary input devices such as a keyboard, computer mouse or joystick to allow a player to interact with the video game. While these traditional input devices are familiar to most users and easy to operate, they tend to take away from the realism of the video game.
My prior PCT application PCT/US04/41396 filed Dec. 9, 2004, and published as WO/2005/058434 and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an improved game controller.
The present application discloses further improvements to a controller of the type known by my prior PCT application, which improvements add to the realism of the environment being controller by the controller, such as a video game.